New Mist Harvest Festival
The New Mist Harvest Festival is a festival starting on Danta 14th and lasts until Danta 19th during Vorsha's extended Autumn season. It is held the week after a major harvest of the nation's most productive crop, potatoes. Leading up to that week the nation's mists actually less considerably and during the week of the harvest the nation's normally constant mist actually completely vanishes leading to ideal working conditions as the nation's farmers harvest and then plant their crops for the coming season. Celebration Activities The festival is celebrated through a variety of means, the most universal one being the wearing of unusual costumes for the festival. These costumes are of things that one does not see in the world often. Amongst the common folk dragon costumes are popular as are costumes based on old heroes. Amongst the rich and influential, including the royal family, costumes of professions and things they normally would not associate with or ever be seen dressed in normally are used. Maid and Butler outfits, pirate outfits, farmer outfits, foreign uniforms, and even legendary monsters are popular choices. The female outfits often are highly revealing as with most celebrations many Vorshans are trying to attract the attention of the nation's few males while the male outfits are normally designed to show off their good aspects to appear highly desirable which can result in revealing outfits as well. Parties are held throughout the nation, in smaller towns a large bonfire and dance featuring candy for children and alcohol for the adults are the most common method. In larger towns these large bonfires are in fact broken up into smaller ones throughout the city where children can be found going amongst the various bonfires collecting candy while the adults mingle and celebrate. Amongst the influential crowds large parties are held within manors inviting many of the influential people from around the area to mingle and not only to celebrate but also see about forging new deals and alliances. The largest party if of course at the Royal Castle held and hosted by the king of the nation, who not only invites all major members of the government of Vorsha, but also the high ranking members of the military and an open invitation to the knights of Vorsha. While the same things can be said to be true for this party as all the others, it is also a place where many past kings have found wives and have married off siblings of both male and female gender to valuable members of Vorsha. As such very few people attend the party half heartedly and truly goes all out in their efforts to stand out favorably. Traditionally the Royal Party is held three times, and often with different outfits from each attendee. The first time is on Danta 15th, the second on Danta 17th, and the last on Danta 19th. The reason it is not held on the first day of the festival has always been because the first day is meant to be a day of celebration amongst those who have worked hard for the nation's prosperity to enjoy time with their own friends and comrades.